


A Rustle of Leaves

by RadioactiveRicecake



Series: 30 day AU challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, fantasystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRicecake/pseuds/RadioactiveRicecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasystuck AU, where Kurloz is an angry night creature and Rufioh is a slightly confused centaur.</p><p>Day one!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rustle of Leaves

Your sealed, purple lips stretch into a disturbingly thin smile as he appears between two trees, his eyes wandering around with a drop of fear. The forest is spectacularly dark, a thick cover of leaves stopping every single sunray that would cruelly burn your delicate grey skin, transparent enough to reveal the complex network of purple veins running right underneath.

His four legs stop right in front of you, while his arms wrap themselves around his naked chest.

“I feel like it’s colder every time I come back here…”

You stare at him silently with the hint of a smile, and eventually roll your eyes. _You fucking weakling_.

“Yeah, haha, I guess… If only you’d see me under the sun… I look much more like a centaur… and less like a f*cking baby...”

He spoke as if every single one of his sentence eventually disappeared, carried away by a summer breeze. As if they lost themselves in the vast chaos of his mind, stuck between a fairy story and a horror story.

You push yourself on his horseback and swing on his human shoulders. Without any difficulty, you manage to find a balance that allows your four foot tall body to stand up with one feat on each of his shoulders.

You inhale deeply, feeling the fresh air of your forest feed your frail body.

Your hands open and close, and you smile again. You place your hands on the top of his skull and thrust your legs up in the air, placing your head upside down at a few inches of his face.

_You didn’t come to me yesterday._

“Nah, sorry… I had to re-build Eridan’s hive… Destroyed by the coast winds, once again.”

_What did you get in exchange?_

“Well, nothing, I mean I don’t need anything, I have plenty of food and…”

_You should have sucked his dirty seamammal blood out of him for refusing to pay once again._

He passes his hands through his red-and-black hair, trying to flatten them. “Yeeeeah, I don’t really want to create problems… Violence is punished severely out there…”

_People under the sun are strange. And idiots. You’re an idiot._

“You’re standing upside down on my head, doofus.”

You snap out of it and land swiftly on the ground. _How do you dare treat a creature of thousands of years old with such discourteous words? I should have mother fucking ended you the first time you stepped in my forest._

He stares at you, up and down; he stares at your minuscule body and translucent skin, at your purple mop of hair cluttered by layers of mud and humidity that had settled over the years, at your gigantic purple eyes through which you communicate – you just need an eye contact, and even the most disturbing messages will be understood by any living or dead creature. He stares at you like he’s looking for something. And you happen to know _exactly_ what he’s looking for.

Your approval.

He finally breaks the silence. “Well what are you going to do about it, doofus?”

You grin, revealing three rows of sharp teeth through the holes of your lips stuck together. You don’t really know why they are glued to each other in such an impractical manner. Your people affirm that, billions of years ago, the creatures living in the undergrowth lost all interest in speaking. Their unused lips began closing themselves, a little more with each new generation awaking from the Darkness.

Not that you give a single fuck. The history of your kind is almost as boring to you as Rufioh’s rom-com life.

_I’m going to rip you to pieces._

He takes an overly exaggerated expression of fear, which is just a little endearing. “Oh my! A demon of the Night will attack me with its terrifying size and its enormous muscles.”

_Don’t you dare refuse this dance, bronze angel._

“I won’t, doll. C’mon. I’m waiting for you…”

You throw your bony hands to his head, jump and wrap your whole body around it as tightly as possible.

“Get off!” he muffles. “Thankfully you’re light as f*ck.”

_Thank you for stating the obvious. Our minds are mother fucking BLOWN by this information._

He growls and shakes his head energetically, waving his strong, human arms against you the way one would chase a fly away. He finally lays a severe blow against your hips which makes you let go and fall to the ground.

You’re back on your feet in less than a second, ready for him to attack. But he doesn’t.

He just looks at you, blinking, unsure of what to do next.

You hate it when he does that. When he gets _afraid_ of fighting because he doesn’t want to hurt you or because he doesn’t want you to be mad at him or because he doesn’t feel like it or a thousand other pathetic reasons that he can use as a shield against _every fucking thing_.

You snarl and jump on him, this time digging your eleven claws deep into the flesh of his back.

He can’t shake it off this time, unless he wants painful scars aaaaaall over his overly tanned skin. You feel his hand clenching around your left foot and you’re, once again, pulled to the ground.

He finally attacks you, turning around quickly and trying to hit you with his back legs. You’re way quicker and jump on him, trying to strangle him and scratch him and rip his hair off this beautiful head of his. You end up with a few purple bruises that will disappear in the next hour thanks to the constant regeneration of your body, while he is left with red scars all over his brown skin.

“I think you won this one…”

You nod in approval and fall back on his horseback, letting the excitement come down. His body feels so fucking warm against your skin – heat isn’t a sensation that you’re used to; your body doesn’t generate any and the forest stays frozen in summer. You close your eyes and can truly feel it; an ocean of honey slowly taking over your limbs.

It all happens too fast. A branch cracks on your left, the fucking wimp on which you are lying gets scared and moves his body abruptly. You were caught off guard, but the fall wouldn’t really have caused any problem to you if only you didn’t fall right over a spectacularly large root.

Pain blends in every single ounce of your spine as a sharp breath fills your lungs. Breathing in itself becomes harder and harder as the pain spread out through your limbs. You let out a few hiccoughs in a desperate attempt to let the air come into your body.

He just watches you, panicked _out of his mind_.

“Rufioh…” you grunt. Because you know exactly what is going to happen next, but you are wishing _so fucking hard_ that you’re wrong.

“Oh shit” he cries out. “Oh shit oh shitoh shitohshit ohshitohshitohshit shit”

“ _Rufioh_!”

“I… I gotta go, it’s beginning to get late, it’s… I gotta go.”

He turns around and gallops through the forest without looking back.

A burning rage floats around your stomach, a red fog that will get firmer each time a thought about this mother fucker will cross your mind.

And of course, you can’t really stop yourself.

He is so weak. You repeat the sentence over and over in your mind, until every word has merged into a pulp of syllables except for _weak_ , which your brain continues to play like a broken record.

Over. And over. Again.

He abandoned you. Once again. It wasn’t the first mother fucking time.

He always left. He always has a good reason to leave. There is a flash of fright piercing through his eyes, and suddenly he needs to see Damara, or he needs to build more huts up in the trees, or he’s tired or he’s hurt. You stand there talking and laughing like an idiot – you! Sounding like an idiot! You never thought you would, one day, admit that – but you’re always waiting, reluctant, this moment where something else will fly across his mind and he will run after it the way a dog runs after a stick.

Maybe this is why everybody falls in love with him. The little prick is unreachable.

And he’s afraid. He’s afraid of fighting and he’s afraid of you.

You close your eyes shut.

You will stay exactly in this position. And you will stop this shit.

 

* * *

 

 

Creatures of the undergrowth do not need to sleep.

Yet you kept your eyes closed and your body still for the entire night. You keep everything still when you hear the faint noise of his hoofs brushing the ground.

“Hey, doll… Kurloz… You here?”

You don’t move.

You can hear him choking a little when he sees you in the same position that he left you.

“K… Kurloz?”

His front legs bend and he kneels in front of you. He passes his trembling hands over your body, as if you were too precious to be touched.

You feel him slide one hand under your waist, and raise you up in the air easily.

Now is your time.

Your eyes open right at the exact moment where you jump to his torso and leave two bloody wounds across his hairy chest.

He shrieks and pulls you away, backing up, looking straight at you with astonished eyes.

“What was that for?”

You are not letting him go. Not this time. You turn around him swiftly, forcing him to retreat against two trees that block him from escaping.

He is all yours.

You smile wickedly and straighten your shoulders.

 _Well, come on, boy, fight me! What are you waiting for?_ You keep a psychotic smile on for good measure. _We’ve done this plenty of time before._

“You’re effing crazy” he cries, placing a hand between you and him.

You jump and punch him one, two three times on his face, which he manage to block. The fourth blow reached him right in the corner of his mouth.

“What the fuck?” Actual tears are streaming out of his eyes. “Leave me alone!”

_You’re a huge centaur letting a small night creature beat you up. I hope you are proud of your accomplishments._

“You’re thousands of years old!”

_But I am also four foot tall, and I weight neigh more than a feather. Come on. You can do it._

He grunts and swipes his hand in your direction. You decide not to dodge it, and let him smash you against a tree.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry”

You push the tree and put your jaw back in place.

_Why?_

This time you crawl under his horse part, and let your fingers linger on his stomach, opening a few small wounds. You slide out before his hoof comes remotely close to your head.

_How much am I going to have to hurt you before you react?_

“Not much more.” And finally, you see it. The spark of anger in his eyes. The joy of finally beating up someone that went way too far.

He grabs you by the head and throws you against the ground. Thrilled, you ignore the ringing in your ears and try to get a few punches across the protection of his forearms, to which he answers with a slap that you easily avoid.

You two dance for a few more minutes; the fight is absolutely divine. The ultimate battle between agility, and strength.

When the right time arrives, you jump at him (once again) and wrap your arms around his neck while your legs rest around his waist.

_I need you._

The idiot blinks, utterly confused.

_You are terrorised by the smallest sign of conflict, you are a selfish asshole that doesn’t give a mother fucking shit about anything that isn’t him, your life disgusts you but the idea of changing things frightens the utter shit out of you. You are everything that I would never, ever want to be. And you are so unbearably beautiful and I want to ruin all of you because perfection is so grotesque to my eyes. Yet I wouldn’t kill you even in my dreams. You are so precious, so gorgeous. How could I kill such a creature? How could I not love to hate you?_

You don’t wait to see his reaction, you don’t really give a shit about anything he has to say – you are extremely similar on this point – and now is the moment.

Your lips meet brutally, your tongues creeping out of the holes between your lips and caressing his. The taste of his blood fills your mouth, and you can feel it stick on your chest.

You break the contact as suddenly as you have started it.

 _I can offer you so many things. And you know it. You know it but you’re so fucking afraid of doing something different, for once._ You place both your hands on his cheeks. _Follow me to a place where your craziest fantasies become true. Follow me where boredom does not exist. Come on, bonze angel. Follow me to this righteous land._

He fixes your left eye, then the right, then the left.

And smiles.

“I think I like you...”

_I think I hate you._

Both your smiles can be felt when you kiss again, his lips wrapping against yours and his hands pressing your back against his chest.

_Don’t you ever try to avoid a fight with me again._

“I’ll keep this in mind” he laughs.

You could definitely get used to the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!! I'm still a beginner and I need to leeeeeeeeearn :O  
> Anyways I hope you liked it :3  
> The theme song for this chapter is [Black Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fq84vRHAI_E) by Radical Face.
> 
> Day 2 will be a JohnKat medievalstuck. Stay tuned!!


End file.
